Phenotyping Sciences provides Cancer Center faculty with diverse tools, techniques and expertise for the conduct of gene expression, molecular biology, flow cytometry, and protein chemistry methods. Created as a result of the reorganization of Scientific Services in 2004, this department comprises the former Microchemistry and Flow Cytometry Services. Microchemistry has been supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant since the Service was developed 17 years ago, while Flow Cytometry has been supported for the full 23-year term of the grant. The Phenotyping Sciences Service provides researchers with access to state-of-the-art gene expression technologies, nucleic acid isolation and quality assessment, gene targeting and transgenic construct design, protein chemistry services, advanced flow cytometric technology and a monoclonal antibody resource. Access to these services is essential to Cancer Center staff. Overall use of the Phenotyping Sciences Service has increased by 55% over the past five years. The Phenotyping Sciences Project Leader, Senior Staff Scientist Dr. Derry Roopenian, oversees this fee-for-service operation. Three gene expression technologists, two flow cytometrists, three molecular biologists, a protein chemist, and senior manager staff the facility which occupies 1,851 ft2 of laboratory space in the Research Laboratory Unit 4 building. The Service is dynamic, continuously increasing and improving its array of services to meet the needs of the Cancer Center members. Since the last renewal, significant advancements in technology have provided for the expansion and improvement of multi-color flow cytometry and sorting, gene expression microarray analysis, and multiplexed protein assay services. Phenotyping Sciences is completely integrated with the other services at the Center, including Computational Sciences, Reproductive Sciences-Cell Biology and Microinjection, and SNP Genotyping to provide a comprehensive set of support services for cancer research. Dr. Roopenian communicates with the Cancer Center users, Service staff and Center Administration to ensure that research needs are met in the most efficient, cost-effective and technically current manner.